


...And All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt

by zuotian



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/pseuds/zuotian
Summary: i promise this is my last spam post i'm just procrastinating studying for finals by making an ass load of Contentthey fucked is the joke if you don't get the title lmao. cartman is glaring at the paparazzi.  one day i'll write a Crimson Dawn World Tour fic. hopefully by that time i'll make a drawing with them doing something besides standingread https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627451 for more context
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	...And All I Got Was This Lousy T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this is my last spam post i'm just procrastinating studying for finals by making an ass load of Content 
> 
> they fucked is the joke if you don't get the title lmao. cartman is glaring at the paparazzi. one day i'll write a Crimson Dawn World Tour fic. hopefully by that time i'll make a drawing with them doing something besides standing
> 
> read https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627451 for more context


End file.
